The Land Before Time XV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest
The Land Before Time XV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest is to be the next installment of the series right after The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Heart. It is to be put on DVD and Blue-Ray on August 2016. Plot Summary When Cera's father, Topsy becomes terribly ill with a head cold, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby go out on a quest to Sparkling Forest to find the sparkling night flower that can cure him outta his illness. Voice Cast Members *William H. Macy as the Narrator (voice) *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot (voice) *Anndi MacAfee as Cera (voice) *Aria Curzon as Ducky (voice, replacing the late Judith Barsi respectively) *Jeff Bennett as Petrie (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Spike (voice) *Jim Cummings as Grandpa Longneck (voice, replacing the late Kenneth Mars respectively) *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck (voice, replacing the late Linda Gary respectively) *James Remar as Topsy, Cera's father (voice, replacing the late John Ingle respectively) *Jessica Gee as Tria (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Ducky and Spike's mother and Petrie's mother (voices) *Kiefer Sutherland as Bron, Littlefoot's widowed father (voice) Returning characters with voice cast members *Max Charles as Shorty (voice) *Connor Corum as Chomper (voice) *Meghan Strange as Ruby (voice) *Nika Futterman as Tricia (voice) *Sandy Fox as Dinah (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Dana (voice) *Michael Gambon as Rooter, the gang's guide to Sparkling Forest (voice, replacing the late Pat Hingle respectively) *Cheech Marin as Archie (voice, replacing the late Charles Durning respectively) Villain enemy characters with voice cast members *Frank Welker as Scarface (voice and snarling effects) *Samuel L. Jackson as Syke (voice and snarling effects) *Alec Baldwin as Crusher (voice and snarling effects) Characters who only appear in flashback sequences *Kath Soucie as Doris, the revealed name of Littlefoot's now deceased mother (voice, in flashback sequences and a voice in heaven spirit form) *Jessica Walter as the Old 1 (voice, in flashback sequences) New Characters *Danny Cooksey as Toby, Petrie's cousin (voice) *Will Ferrell as Toby's talented singing voice (his Robert Goulet impersonation voice) *Bailee Madison as Shelly, Ducky's cousin (voice) *Dakota Fanning as Bethany, Cera's cousin (voice) DVD Features *Sparkling Forest Trivia Challenge *Find the Sparkling Night Flower game *Sing Along Karaoke Songs *Sparkling Forest Outtakes and Bloopers *Deleted Scenes Voice Cast Member Death Notices Over the past years and last year, 10 great voice cast members of the best and original series have passed away, for example: Judith Barsi, who was the 1st and original voice for Ducky in the 1st film, passed away in a tragic firearms at the age of 10 back on Monday, July 25, 1988 (in which Aria Curzon is her replacement voice actress), Linda Gary, the 1st and original voice for Grandma Longneck in the series, passed away from a brain tumor at the age of 52 back on Tuesday, April 30, 1996 (in which Miriam Flynn is her replacement voice actress), Carol Bruce, the 1st and original voice for the Old 1 in the 4th film, passed away from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease at the Motion Picture & Television Country House and Hospital in Woodland Hills, California at the age of 90 back on Wednesday, August 23, 2006 (in which Jessica Walter is her replacement voice actress in the flashback series, which means the Old 1 is now deceased), Pat Hingle, the 1st and original voice for Rooter in the 1st film, passed away from myelodysplasia at the age of 84 back on Saturday, January 3, 2009 (in which Michael Gambon is his replacement voice actor for his returning appearance), Bill Erwin, the 1st and original voice for Grandpa Longneck, passed away from natural causes at the age of 96 back on Wednesday, December 29, 2010, Kenneth Mars, the 2nd and original voice for Grandpa Longneck, passed away from pancreatic cancer at the age of 75 back on Saturday, February 12, 2011 (in which Jim Cummings is his replacement voice actor), Michael Clarke Duncan, the voice for Big Daddy in the 11th film, passed away from a heart attack at the age of 54 back on Monday, September 3, 2012, John Ingle, the 1st and original voice for the narrator and Topsy, passed away from and unknown cancer at the age of 84 back on Sunday, September 16, 2012 (in which William H. Macy and James Remar will now be the replacement voices in this film), Charles Durning, the voice behind Archie in the 4th film, passed away from natural causes at the age of 89 back on Monday, December 24, 2012 and James Garner, the voice behind Pat in the 10th film, also passed away from a heart attack at the age of 86 last year on Saturday, July 19. Songs in the 15th film *''Littlefoot's Remembering Song'' *''Great Big Boulder'' (to the tune of Big Water) *''Really Awfully Boring'' (a remake of Really Truly Boring) *''Good Luck'' (a replacement song of Bad Luck) Transcripts *The Land Before Time XV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest teaser trailer transcript *The Land Before Time XV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest trailer transcript *The Land Before Time XV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest official transcript Category:The Land Before Time series Category:Movies Category:Land Before Time